


Wybór: część druga

by ali99



Series: Wybór [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, jasnowidz!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: Draco i Severus są małżeństwem, jednak nie są tak szczęśliwi, jak Harry przewidział. Tylko on może im pomóc.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry czasami żałował, że pozwolił Severus’owi odejść. Pozwolił mu odejść... cóż za eufemizm. W końcu sam go odtrącił, oddał innemu. Jednak zawsze w takich momentach przypominał sobie swoją wizję, ten idylliczny obrazek przyszłości, którą pragnął podarować mężczyźnie, którego wciąż kochał. 

Od tamtej chwili minęły już ponad dwa lata, a on nadal był sam. 

Oczywiście widywali się czasami. Pozostali przyjaciółmi, rozmawiali przez Fiuu, wysyłali sobie sowy. Międzypaństwowe świstokliki były kosztowne, a podróże przez kominek dość męczące, za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny. Szkoda tylko, że były to za słabe argumenty do nie wzięcia udziału w ceremonii ślubnej rok temu. Było to bolesne doświadczenie, choć nie mógł życzyć swojemu byłemu kochankowi i jego świeżo poślubionemu mężowi niczego złego – zasługiwali na to szczęście, które ich spotkało. 

Co nie zmieniło faktu, że gdy wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, to pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było upicie się do nieprzytomności. 

Ciągłe oglądanie wizji, które po rozstaniu z Severusem nasiliły się, było okrutne. Nie rozumiał dlaczego śni o nich prawie każdej nocy. Widział moment, gdy znaleźli swój dom nad morzem i zdecydowali się go kupić. Gdy się wprowadzili, gdy rozmawiali, czytali razem wieczorami, pracowali przy eliksirze, jedli kolację. Uprawiali seks. Widział też, jak Severus oświadcza się Draco, mówi mu, że go kocha jak nikogo innego i chce z nim spędzić resztę życia. 

To były tortury. Nieustające tortury. Harry próbował nie spać tak długo, jak tylko mógł, uprawiać seks z innymi, by zapomnieć o Severusie, pić alkohol i różne narkotyczne eliksiry. Nie przynosiło to jednak upragnionych przez niego efektów.

Jasnowidzenie nie było darem, a przekleństwem. Oddałby wszystko za to, by zniknęło. 

Zmienił zdanie, gdy w jednej z wizji zobaczył, jak Draco będący w piątym lub szóstym miesiącu ciąży, traci swoje nienarodzone dziecko.

* * * 

Obudził się przerażony. Serce waliło mu głośno w piersi, w uszach szumiała krew. Chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie się i opanowanie paniki, która mąciła mu w głowie.

Z tego co wiedział, Draco jeszcze nie był w ciąży. Mógł się oczywiście mylić, nie dało się wykluczyć, że mężczyzna był w pierwszym czy drugim miesiącu. Harry nie rozmawiał z nimi na tak prywatne tematy, to czy postanowili powiększyć rodzinę, było tylko ich sprawą. 

Gdy nastał ranek, zafiukał do przyjaciół. Jego głowa wynurzyła się w salonie, utrzymanym w jasnych barwach. 

\- Severusie?! Jesteś? - zawołał głośno. 

Mężczyzna powinien być w domu. W ciągu dnia zajmował się warzeniem eliksirów do sklepu, który otworzyli w jednej z magicznych dzielnic pobliskiego miasteczka. Jego mąż zajmował się sprzedażą, więc Snape był sam. 

Po chwili mistrz eliksirów pojawił się w pokoju. 

\- Harry? Stało się coś? - zdawał się być zaniepokojony nagłym pojawieniem się byłego Gryfona. Prawdą było, że w ten sposób rozmawiali rzadko i najczęściej ustalali to wcześniej poprzez sowy.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. 

\- Czy mógłbym wpaść teraz do ciebie? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Zmarszczka na czole Severusa pogłębiła się. 

\- Oczywiście. Przyjdę za dziesięć minut, muszę ustabilizować eliksir. Rozgość się – powiedział starszy mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Podróż siecią Fiuu na taką odległość była okropna. Trwała kilka minut, a tuż po niej Harry zwykle wymiotował, jego żołądek nie wytrzymywał takiego przeciążenia. Tym razem nie było inaczej, pierwszym co zrobił po przybyciu na miejsce, był szybki trucht do toalety. Gdy wyszedł, Severus już siedział w fotelu i czekał na niego z miksturą na mdłości. Podał mu fiolkę bez słowa. 

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry po wypiciu zawartości.

\- Więc co się stało? Raczej nie zdarza ci się wpadać bez zapowiedzi.

Harry nie zdołał wymyślić sposobu na subtelne rozpoczęcie tematu. Zresztą, subtelność nigdy nie była jedną z jego mocnych cech. 

\- Ja… pewnie nie powinienem o to pytać, ale czy ty i Draco… - urwał. Po chwili ciszy, znów zaczął:

\- Chciałem cię spytać, skoro twojego męża tu nie ma, czy… - przełknął ślinę. Widział, ze cierpliwość mistrza eliksirów zaraz się wyczerpię, więc wydusił z siebie szybko:

\- Czy wy staracie się o dziecko?

W jednej chwili poirytowanie zniknęło z oblicza Severusa. Jego twarz straciła jakikolwiek wyraz, ale w oczach pojawił się gniewny błysk. 

\- To nie twoja sprawa Potter.

\- Wiesz chyba, że nie pytałbym, gdybym nie miał powodu.

Po chwili milczenia Severus zapytał:

\- Miałeś wizję?

Harry przytaknął, a mężczyzna westchnął i zmęczonym gestem przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. Zgarbił się i wyglądał tak, jak gdyby nagle przybyło mu kilka lat. 

\- Wypróbowaliśmy prawie wszystkie z możliwych eliksirów i zaklęć. Nic nie działa. Od roku patrzę na jego rozczarowanie i wiem, że to moja wina. Mroczny Znak, używanie czarnej magii i lata Cruciatusa zrobiły swoje. Jestem bezpłodny i nic nie można na to poradzić.

Harry’emu zrobiło się zimno. Nie wiedział… Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł im pomóc. Na dodatek nawet jeśli dziecko się pojawi – to istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że i tak je stracą. 

Jednak musiało być jakieś wyjście! Widział je. Widział dziecko, całe, zdrowe i mające kilka lat. Istniała więc możliwość, szansa, że urodzi się i dorośnie. Tylko jaka?

\- Harry? Co zobaczyłeś w swojej wizji?

Nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nie wiedział ile powinien ujawnić, nie chciał dawać im fałszywej nadziei tylko po to, by zaraz ją zniszczyć. Odparł więc wymijająco:

\- Chciałbym wam pomóc. Nie wiem czy zdołam, ale spróbuję, dobrze?

Severus popatrzył na niego sceptycznie, ale tylko westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Nie wiem, jak mógłbyś nam pomóc Potter, ale w tej chwili jestem gotowy się zgodzić. Wyczerpałem już inne opcje. Tylko nie mów nic Draco, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, nie powiem. Daj mi trochę czasu, pogadam z Hermioną – odparł Harry.

Nie wracali już do tego tematu, choć został w ich domu do wieczora. Zjadł kolację z Severusem i Draco, gdy ten wrócił z pracy. Jednak przez cały czas po głowie bezsensownie krążyły mu myśli o tym, co powinien zrobić. 

Postanowił, że nie dopuści do tego, by ziściła się jego ostatnia wizja. Wepchnął Severusa w ramiona innego, bo chciał, by ten miał rodzinę. Nie sądził, by dali radę przetrwać razem, jeśli stracą dziecko. Poczucie winy Snape’a zabiłoby ich małżeństwo.

Harry wiedział, że nie pozwoli, by jego poświęcenie tak szybko poszło na marne. 

Potrzebował Hermiony.

* * * 

\- Sama nie wiem Harry. Jeżeli profesor Snape jest bezpłodny, to nic nie da się zrobić. Pewnych rzeczy nie wyleczy żadne zaklęcie ani eliksir. Przykro mi.

\- Ale Hermiono, widziałem to! Widziałem Draco w ciąży i widziałem dziecko. Jak to możliwe, jeśli niczego nie można zmienić?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok. 

\- Wiesz, to że on był w ciąży nie znaczy, że ojcem był Snape. Może zdecydują się na rodzica zastępczego?

O tym Harry nie pomyślał. 

\- Wiem, że ciężko ci oglądać te obrazy co noc. Wciąż go kochasz, prawda? - zapytała kobieta ze smutkiem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała:

\- Powinieneś pogodzić się z tym, że nie możesz zajmować się ich problemami. To ich prywatne sprawy i gdybyś nie był jasnowidzem, to nawet nie miałbyś pojęcia, że coś jest nie tak! Zapomnij o tym i zajmij się własnym życiem.

Ale Harry nie potrafił tego zrobić. Niemal obsesyjnie szukał rozwiązania, czuł, że jest w to wmieszany, w pewien sposób był przy najważniejszych momentach w ich życiu. To było prawie tak, jakby był z nimi i przeżywali to wszystko razem. Od miesiąca nie zajmował się niczym innym i nie potrafił się poddać. 

\- Ja wiem, że istnieje rozwiązanie i jakoś je znajdę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a w jej wzroku dostrzegł współczucie. Znała go dobrze, wiedziała, że będzie dążył uparcie do przodu, dopóki nie osiągnie tego, co sobie postanowił. 

* * *

Odpowiedź przyszła do niego we śnie. Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki znalazły się we właściwym miejscu. 

Stał w samym środku kręgu utworzonego przez śmierciożerców. Patrzył prosto w twarz Voldemorta. Obok klęczał młody Severus, przestraszony, ale jednocześnie taki dumny, że został wybrany. Czarny Pan opuścił różdżkę, przyłożył ją do skóry swego sługi i wypowiedział zaklęcie; Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to Wężomowa. 

Gdy tylko się obudził, zrozumiał co musi zrobić. Bez zastanowienia przeniósł się przy pomocy Fiuu do domku nad morzem. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że była czwarta nad ranem. Uruchomił alarm i gdy wypadł z kominka, przywitały go dwie zwrócone przeciw niemu różdżki. 

Harry uśmiechał się jak wariat. Na pytające spojrzenie, odpowiedział bez owijania w bawełnę:

\- Severusie, wiem dlaczego nie możecie mieć dziecka. To resztki czarnej magii, które tkwią w Mrocznym Znaku, nie pozwalają na to.

Zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie Draco, ale kontynuował:

\- Voldemort sprawił, że śmierciożercy nie mogli mieć potomków. Chociaż nie ma go już od lat, to ta magia wciąż pozostała.

Severus był wściekły. Odezwał się, cedząc słowa:

\- I to nie mogło zaczekać do rana? Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie Potter? O ile nie zamierzasz wskrzesić Czarnego Pana, a gdybyś tylko planował spróbować, to sam bym cię zabił, to takie rozważania nie mają znaczenia. Nikt nie jest w stanie zdjąć tego przekleństwa z mojej ręki. Jedynym wyjściem byłoby odcięcie jej, a jeszcze nie jestem na tyle zdesperowany.

Harry i Draco spojrzeli na mężczyznę zszokowani. Malfoy, wyglądając jakby było mu niedobrze, zapytał:

\- Myślałeś o czymś takim? Nigdy bym ci na to nie pozwolił.

Wzrok Severusa złagodniał, gdy spojrzał na męża. Harry poczuł ukłucie w sercu na ten widok.

\- Wiem, że byś mi nie pozwolił, dlatego nigdy nie poruszałem tego tematu. Próbowaliśmy innych metod, choć od początku zdawałem sobie sprawę, że istnieje nikła szansa powodzenia. - Spojrzał na Harry’ego, a jego wzrok znów stwardniał, gdy powiedział:

\- Nie wiem, skąd w tobie tyle dramatyzmu, Potter. Następnym razem takie kwestie możemy omówić przy pomocy sów.

Entuzjazm Harry’ego zdążył trochę opaść, ale zmusił się do uśmiechu, gdy stwierdził:

\- Ja nie przyszedłem teoretyzować. Nie przepadam za abstrakcyjnymi dyskusjami.

\- Więc co tutaj robisz o czwartej nad ranem? – zniecierpliwił się mistrz eliksirów.

Harry spojrzał mu w twarz i powiedział:

\- Wiem, jak usunąć Mroczny Znak. A gdy już to zrobię, nie będą istniały żadne przeszkody. Będziecie mogli mieć dziecko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst i więcej angstu. Happy ending mi ucieka.

\- To niedorzeczne! Doskonale wiesz, że Mrocznego Znaku nie da się zlikwidować! - Snape zupełnie stracił cierpliwość.

\- Tak, to praktycznie niemożliwe. Na całe szczęście stoi przed wami jedyna znana nam osoba, która posługuje się wężomową – Harry rzucił im wymowne spojrzenie, – a dodatkowo jest jasnowidzem i była mocno powiązana z Voldemortem. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, że powinienem potrafić usunąć Znak, bo dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że to niewykonalne.

Severus spojrzał na niego w szoku, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się podekscytowanie. 

Draco nie był tak przekonany co do tego, czy Harry ma rację.

\- Potter, rozumiem, że chcesz nam pomóc, choć to właściwie nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego, ale nie jestem pewien czy samo usunięcie Znaku wystarczy. Nie zrozum mnie źle – jeśli jesteś w stanie tego dokonać, to naprawdę wspaniale, bo nawet po takim czasie Czarny Pan wciąż krzywdzi mojego męża – Draco skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl o Voldemorcie, – ale nie jestem pewien czy to cokolwiek zmieni. Minęło tyle lat, że… - urwał i spojrzał na Severusa, który silił się na obojętność, chcąc ukryć uczucia.

Draco ujął dłoń Snape’a i ją uścisnął, a pomiędzy parą odbyła się niema rozmowa, w której Harry nie mógł uczestniczyć. Odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc patrzeć na taką zażyłość. 

Co on sobie myślał wpadając tu w środku nocy, bez zastanowienia, bez planu? No właśnie cały problem polegał na tym, że nie przemyślał niczego, tylko jak zwykle rzucił się głową wprost do wody, nie sądząc, że dno może być zbyt blisko. Ogarnął go wstyd. Dał się ponieść i zamiast nadziei przyniósł tylko bolesne rozczarowanie. Harry odezwał się cicho:

\- Przepraszam, jak zwykle zachowałem się jak głupi Gryfon. Draco ma oczywiście rację, Voldemort był potężny i coś takiego jak Mroczny Znak musi pozostawić ślad.

Wszyscy milczeli przez chwilę, ale Harry uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze:

\- W zasadzie, nawet gdyby udało wam się mieć dziecko, to czy macie pewność, że coś z mocy w Mrocznym Znaku nie przeniosłoby się na nie poprzez geny?

Draco wyglądał jakby zrobiło mu się nagle niedobrze, a Severus wciąż stał jak skamieniały. 

\- Nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyśleliśmy? - Malfoy najwyraźniej nie mógł już dłużej znieść sytuacji, w której się znalazł. - Niech to szlag! - krzyknął, a jego magia niczym silny podmuch wiatru rozrzuciła czasopisma, które znajdowały się na pobliskim stole. Książki powypadały z biblioteczki, a krzesło przewróciło się.

Ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, Malfoy zaczął płakać. Na jego twarzy wciąż gościła złość, ale z oczu płynęły mu łzy i drżał na całym ciele. Severus objął go bez słowa, gdy jego ukochany zupełnie się rozpadł.

Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale gula w gardle mu na to nie pozwoliła. Widział coś, czego nie powinien być świadkiem, coś co sam wywołał swoją bezmyślnością. Rozpacz i ból pary, która zdała sobie sprawę, że posiadanie biologicznych dzieci jest całkowicie nieosiągalne. Harry wiedział, że adopcja także nie wchodzi w grę ze względu na to, kim byli. Nienawiść do Śmierciożerców wciąż była ogromna, a choć Draco nie nosił piętna Voldemorta, to nie był zbyt poważany z powodu przewinień swego ojca.

Harry nie wiedział czy dobrze robi, jednak słowa uciekły z jego ust, zanim mógł je powstrzymać:

\- W jednej z moich wizji widziałem wasze dziecko.

Severus spojrzał na niego ostro, z gniewem, a Draco gwałtownie podniósł zapłakaną twarz, pełen niedowierzania.

\- Potter, wynoś się. Wystarczająco dużo dziś zrobiłeś, nie chcę słyszeć od ciebie ani słowa więcej…

Ale Harry już niczego więcej nie usłyszał. Szum krwi w uszach zagłuszył Snape’a.

Nieosiągalne… Przecież musiała istnieć jakaś szansa, zupełnie zapomniał, przytłoczony bieżącymi wydarzeniami, że widział dziecko i że widział Draco w ciąży. I nagle, pojawił się przebłysk. Hermiona miała rację, powróciły do niego jej słowa:

„Wiesz, to że on był w ciąży nie znaczy, że ojcem był Snape. Może zdecydują się na rodzica zastępczego?”.

W następnej chwili upadł na podłogę, a źrenice uciekły mu góry. 

* * *

Znalazł się w samym środku zażartej kłótni. Severus siedział spokojnie w fotelu, a Draco chodził po pokoju, nie mogąc powstrzymać wzburzenia.

\- A niby czym różni się twoja blizna po horkruksie Czarnego Pana od tej po jego Mrocznym Znaku? – wściekły Draco wskazywał na brzydką, czerwoną bliznę na ramieniu Severusa. - Mieliście w sobie część tego potwora przez podobną długość czasu! Jestem pewien, że ty też nie możesz mieć dzieci!

Harry tego nie sprawdzał, ale instynktownie rozumiał, że różnica jednak istnieje. 

Severus, który zdawał się być dość zamyślony, spytał:

\- Potter, wiem, że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, bo założyłem, że to niemożliwe, skoro jednak jesteś tu z nami. Ale czy Dumbledore miał wtedy rację? Czy rzeczywiście musiałeś umrzeć, żeby pokonać Czarnego Pana?

Harry, który nigdy nie mówił nikomu, co dokładnie stało się w Zakazanym Lesie, odpowiedział tylko:

\- Tak. Umarłem.

Zszokowany Draco przystanął i ledwo wydusił z siebie:

\- Umarłeś? Jak to możliwe?

Ale Harry nie zamierzał wyjaśniać nic więcej, zawsze czuł, że to co wydarzyło się na Dworcu King's Cross nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego. Potrząsnął więc tylko głową i spojrzał wyczekująco na Severusa. 

Mężczyzna westchnął i stwierdził:

\- Musimy najpierw przetestować tę teorię dotyczącą wpływu Voldemorta na geny, a potem zobaczymy. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście umarłeś i powróciłeś, to może być odpowiedź na nasz problem.

Draco skrzywił się, ale nie powiedział już niczego więcej, zanim wizja nie zniknęła. 

* * *

Fizycznie był mu dobrze, a mimo to czuł ból, jak gdyby coś rozrywało go od środka. 

Łagodny głos mówił coś nieustannie, cichy, spokojny i nieustępliwy. 

Harry wiedział, że te słowa nie są skierowane do niego. 

Mgła rozstąpiła się, choć obraz wciąż był zamazany na brzegach. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, bo przed sobą widział głównie jasne, umięśnione plecy, po których spływało kilka kropel potu. Ciało unosiło się rytmicznie na jego członku. 

Zrozumiał co widzi. Draco, odwrócony do niego tyłem, pieprzył go, jednocześnie patrząc na męża, który znajdował się z przodu. Dłonie Severusa błądziły po ciele Draco desperacko, jakby usiłował wymazać prawdę o tym, co dzieje się naprawdę. 

Harry nie mógł dojść, podświadomie wiedział, że trwa to już jakiś czas. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, przytłoczony, cierpiący. Poczuł, że Draco zatrzymuje się i że cała ta farsa zaraz się skończy. Potrzebował czegoś, gdyby tylko Severus…

Severus delikatnie przytrzymał Draco, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach, uniósł się na kolanach i spojrzał nad ramieniem męża na Harry’ego. Harry nie wiedział, co mężczyzna zobaczył na jego twarzy, ale patrzył na niego łagodnie, niemal czule. Pochylił się i go pocałował, a wtedy świat zawirował.

Gdy Harry wreszcie doszedł, poczuł iskrę przebiegającą pomiędzy nimi, magię, która wreszcie wydostała się na wolność.

* * *

Kolejna wizja była zupełnie inna, dużo krótsza, choć równie bolesna. 

Dziecko, które trzymał w ramionach, było bardzo maleńkie. Ale żyło, a on wiedział, jak niewiele brakło, by go tu z nimi nie było. Odczuwał ogromną ulgę. Pragnął już nigdy nie wypuszczać go z rąk, bronić za wszelką cenę.

Ale ten chłopiec nie był jego. Nigdy nie był i nigdy nie mógł być.

Gdy oddawał dziecko Severus’owi, obraz ponownie się rozmył. 

* * *

Harry ocknął się na kanapie i w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Był sam w pokoju, choć słyszał przytłumione głosy dochodzące zza zamkniętych drzwi kuchni. Słońce wpadało jasnymi promieniami do środka, więc jego wizje musiały trwać dłuższy czas.

Wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie, analizując to, co zobaczył, więc głos Draco zaskoczył go.

\- Potter, zawsze wiedziałem, że wy Gryfoni macie skłonności do dramatyzmu, ale cała nasza rozmowa i twój występ z omdleniem na koniec, to już głęboka przesada.

Severusa nie było z nimi w pokoju, a Draco uśmiechał się kpiąco. Najwyraźniej pozbierał się na tyle, by być w stanie udawać i schować prawdziwe uczucia za codzienną fasadą. 

W tej właśnie chwili Harry zrozumiał, że mógłby się poddać. Spróbować zapomnieć. Severus i Draco nie wiedzieli, że Harry jest ich jedyną nadzieją na posiadanie dziecka. Nie widzieli swojego syna i nigdy nie musieli go zobaczyć. 

Czy Harry naprawdę tak bardzo kochał Severusa, by poświęcić samego siebie? 

Obraz Draco rozmazał mu się przed oczami, gdy zaczął płakać. Pochłonęła go rozpacz, bo wiedział bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, że odpowiedź na pytanie, które sobie zadał brzmiała: tak. 

\- Hej, Potter, co takiego zobaczyłeś? - Draco usiadł obok niego, a w jego głosie nie było już śladu po niedawnej ironii.

Harry przyjrzał mu się przez łzy. I choć tak wiele razy pochłaniała go potworna zazdrość i poczucie niesprawiedliwości, nie potrafił dłużej nienawidzić Draco. Widział niepokój i zmartwienie na jego twarzy. To nie był zły człowiek. Może i był samolubny, arogancki i przebiegły, ale także inteligentny, zdolny i bardzo zakochany w mężu. Tylko on mógł dać Severus’owi szczęście. Harry był w stanie przyczynić się do tego tylko pośrednio, choć tak usilnie próbował kilka lat wcześniej.

\- Potter?

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Być może, gdyby chodziło tylko o samego Severusa, Harry dałby radę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i po prostu odejść. Ale choć ta przyszłość jeszcze się nie wydarzyła, to Harry wiedział, że kiedyś będzie trzymał swojego-nie-swojego syna w ramionach. I był przekonany, że to tego chłopca widział wtulonego w Draco kilka lat później. 

Harry podjął decyzję i nie było już odwrotu. A być może od samego początku nie miał żadnego wyboru?

Zalała go fala determinacji. Odsunął od siebie myśli o tym, jak i czy w ogóle będzie w stanie żyć później, po tym wszystkim. Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić i zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co zamierzał zrobić, zniszczy go. 

Głos mu zadrżał, gdy powiedział:

\- Przynieś proszę myślodsiewnię i zawołaj Severusa. Bardzo chcę wam coś pokazać.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nie był do końca pewien, które z jego wizji powinni obejrzeć. Na początek wybrał tę, w której Draco tracił ich dziecko, ale zaraz potem pokazał im chłopca, którego trzymał w ramionach i przebłysk sięgający najdalej w przyszłość, gdy ich syn miał kilka lat. Zdecydował się też na ujawnienie rozmowy dotyczącej horkruksa uznając, że pewne rzeczy łatwiej pokazać niż opisać. No i będą wiedzieli, że rzeczywiście jest w stanie usunąć Mroczny Znak.

Cieszył się, że nie mogą odczuwać tego, co on czuł w tych wszystkich wizjach możliwej przyszłości, że dla nich były to tylko obrazy bez emocji.

Nie ujawnił im, jak będzie wyglądało poczęcie ich syna wnioskując, że Draco i Severus sami domyślą się z dość jasnego kontekstu, do czego to wszystko prowadzi.

Spojrzał na nich, tak blisko siebie. Ile by dał by móc być na miejscu Draco. Być tak bardzo kochanym i kochać wzajemnie.

Czuł, że on sam nie ma nic. Po wojnie nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Pracował na pół etatu w mugolskim sklepie ogrodniczym, bo tylko tam nie czuł się tak, jakby w każdej chwili śledziły go setki par oczu. Nikt tam nie zwracał na niego przesadnej uwagi, był zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem, nie bohaterem czy wybawcą całego świata.

Przez jakiś czas był szczęśliwy za sprawą Severusa, ale i ten związek ostatecznie przyniósł mu tylko więcej bólu i poczucia beznadziei. Dni zlewały się w jedno, podobne do siebie, puste. Noce nie dawały ukojenia, pełne snów o mężczyźnie, którego wciąż kochał, a który był z kimś innym.

A teraz zdecydował się dać temu mężczyźnie dziecko.

Nie potrafił jednak postąpić inaczej. Odkąd pamiętał poświęcał się dla innych. Czy w końcu z pełną premedytacją nie poszedł dać się zabić, by ocalić świat czarodziei?

Jednym z jego nielicznych pragnień, na które sobie pozwolił, było marzenie o posiadaniu rodziny. A zamiast tego zakochał się w kimś, kto nie był w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć, ale nie mógł odrzucić tej miłości. Zamierzał stworzyć dziecko z kimś, do kogo nic nie czuł i oddać je. Ale po prostu nie umiał być samolubny i myśleć o sobie. Zawsze chronił tych, których kochał, taka była jego natura. Nawet kosztem siebie samego.

Jego dar jeszcze bardziej wzmocnił jego wrodzone tendencje sprawiając, że czuł się winny temu, co może się wydarzyć i zmuszony do interwencji.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał przekonać Draco i Severusa, że to dobra droga.

Gdy zobaczyli wszystkie z jego wizji, na dwóch twarzach malowały się skrajnie różne emocje. Draco był zupełnie zszokowany, a Severus pełen bólu, ale i determinacji.

\- Potter, dlaczego miałbyś chcieć zrobić dla nas coś takiego? Dlaczego? - Draco nie potrafił znaleźć słów ani pojąć jego powodów.

Harry zrozumiał, że Draco nie wie. Severus na pewno mu powiedział, że on i Harry byli w krótkim, niezobowiązującym związku, ale Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, że Harry kocha jego męża.

Severus patrzył na niego w zupełnie inny sposób. Łagodnie, z pewną dozą współczucia, a może to była tylko zwykła litość?

\- Potter… - Snape urwał, wstał, podszedł do niego i wziął go za rękę. - Czy ty ciągle mnie kochasz?

Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Harry nie miał pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Nie musisz tego dla mnie robić.

Udręczonym głosem Harry odpowiedział:

\- Nie mogę inaczej.

Draco milczał, nie do końca rozumiejąc ich rozmowę.

\- Czy to dlatego zmusiłeś mnie, żebym dał szansę Draco? Ile ty widzisz z naszego codziennego życia?

Spojrzenie wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. Gwałtownie objął Harry’ego i przeklął:

\- Na Merlina, wciąż mnie kochasz, a mimo to ciągle musisz patrzeć na mnie i Draco razem?

Harry czuł się upojony zapachem, który był unikalny i oznaczał Severusa. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie zapomnieć o wszystkim. Gdy jednak otworzył oczy dostrzegł Draco, który patrzył na niego z litością i niedowierzaniem. Harry natychmiast wyrwał się z objęć. Pokazał zbyt wiele i za bardzo się odsłonił.

\- Potter, niech to dobrze zrozumiem. To ty przekonałeś Severusa żeby ze mną był? A wizje pokazują ci, co się pomiędzy nami dzieje? Jak ty możesz z tym żyć?

Harry nie mógł dłużej tutaj być. Czuł się osaczony i nie mógł odciąć się od uczuć, które go zalewały. Draco kontynuował, zdając się być niemal ogłuszonym skalą tego, co Harry zrobił:

\- Gdyby nie ty, Severus nigdy nie zgodziłby się ze mną być. Wiedziałem, że mnie kocha, ale że sam nigdy do mnie nie przyjdzie. A teraz, o ile dobrze to pojmuję, chcesz dać nam dziecko i nie mieć z nim nic wspólnego? Ilu jeszcze rzeczy chcesz się wyrzec?

Gdyby nie Severus, który wciąż trzymał go za rękę, Harry uciekłby już dawno temu. Przełykając ślinę odwrócił wzrok i usiłował się wytłumaczyć:

\- Pokochałem Severusa widząc w wizjach jak wygląda nasze życie razem, zanim ono jeszcze się wydarzyło. Kiedy odkryłem, że nie ma dla nas szans, było już za późno. Ale jak mógłbym pozwolić mu trwać w związku ze mną, kiedy wiedziałem, że to ciebie kocha, Draco?

\- Czy wiesz, że prawdopodobnie zostałbym z tobą, gdybyś nie powiedział mi prawdy? - spytał miękko Severus.

\- Tak – odparł Harry. - Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Ale jak mógłbym ci na to pozwolić, skoro wiedziałem też, jak mogła wyglądać twoja przyszłość? Ja nie byłem w stanie dać ci tego, co Malfoy, choćbym nie wiem jak próbował.

Draco podszedł do nich i zaskoczył Harry’ego chwytając jego drugą rękę. Odezwał się szczerze, cichym głosem:

\- Dziękuję ci. Dałeś mi tak wiele.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie.

Draco prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale pozostaje pytanie. Dlaczego wciąż się dla nas poświęcasz? Czy to, co zrobiłeś, ci nie wystarczy?

Harry zawahał się, ale postanowił mówić prawdę:

\- To dziecko to coś, co przechyliło szalę. Nie mogłem dłużej udawać, że nasz związek może trwać, gdy zobaczyłem, że w przyszłości jesteście rodzicami. A teraz, kiedy wiem, że choćby po części ten chłopiec jest mój… dla was to był tylko obraz, ale ja czułem go w moich ramionach, był prawdziwy, poruszał się, oddychał. I wciąż istnieje szansa, że będzie istniał.

Na ich twarzach dostrzegł zrozumienie. Kontynuował:

\- Wciąż chcę, by Severus był szczęśliwy, ale nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że nasz syn nigdy się nie urodzi.

Draco objął męża w pasie. W jednej chwili zapomnieli o Harry’m, wpatrując się w siebie. Pierwszy odezwał się Severus:

\- Musimy to przemyśleć. Damy ci znać, gdy podejmiemy decyzję.

\- W porządku.

Nie pozostało nic więcej do dodania. Harry po raz ostatni spojrzał na nich, podszedł do kominka i przeniósł się do swojego pustego domu.

* * *

Harry cieszył się, że wreszcie jest weekend. Minął tydzień od tamtej rozmowy, a on nie potrafił się na niczym skupić.

Gdy spotkał się w tygodniu z Hermioną był pewien, że zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie naciskała na niego. Wyszła zmartwiona. Zawsze się o niego martwiła.

Harry sypiał niewiele, bo nie chciał wiedzieć co Draco i Severus postanowili, a przecież musieli poruszyć ten temat między sobą. Był więc wykończony i chciał już tylko, by było po wszystkim. Gdy dowie się co postanowili będzie mu łatwiej, niezależnie od tego, jaka będzie to decyzja.

Choć tak niewiele spał, to wizje i tak go nawiedziły. W jednej z nich Draco kategorycznie odmawiał przyjęcia pomocy od Harry’ego, a wręcz namawiał męża do całkowitego odcięcia kontaktów. W innej Severus mówił Draco, że bez dziecka też mogą być szczęśliwi. W dwóch kolejnych zgadzali się na jego propozycję, a w jednej z nich nawet rozważali możliwość pozostania Harry’ego w życiu ich syna.

Harry wiedział, że tak wiele alternatywnych dróg przyszłości oznacza, że mężczyźni nie potrafili się zdecydować i zapewne rozważali cały szereg opcji.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go sowa stukającą nóżką w okno. Podszedł i wpuścił ją do środka. Harry odwiązał list i przeczytał:

_Potter,_

_bądź u nas w niedzielę o 17._

_D. Malfoy-Snape_

Nakarmił ptaka i pozwolił mu odpocząć u siebie. Miał za sobą daleką drogę. Głaszcząc sowę pomyślał, że chyba powinien sobie sprawić jakieś zwierzątko. Może nie byłby aż tak samotny.

* * *

Następnego dnia czuł się bardzo zdenerwowany i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, bo zarwał kolejną z rzędu noc.

Gdy wyszedł z kominka, powitali go obaj. Draco tylko na niego spojrzał i nie owijając w bawełnę stwierdził:

\- Potter, wyglądasz okropnie. Spałeś w ogóle ostatnio?

Harry westchnął i odpowiedział:

\- Nieszczególnie. Wyobraź sobie Malfoy, że chciałem by ta rozmowa miała miejsce w rzeczywistości, a nie tylko w mojej głowie.

Severus skrzywił się.

\- Wybacz, nie pomyślałem o tym. Nie powinniśmy ci kazać tyle czekać na naszą odpowiedź.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odparł:

\- Trudno. Nic już na to nie poradzimy. Za to jestem bardzo ciekawy, która z opcji się spełni. W sumie było ich chyba z dziesięć, a i tak to pewnie tylko dlatego, że praktycznie nie sypiałem. - Przymknął oczy i potarł czoło. - Macie coś na ból głowy?

Severus bez słowa wstał i poszedł do pracowni, a w tym czasie Draco poprosił, by usiadł i nalał Harry'emu herbaty, która stała przygotowana na stoliku.

Severus wrócił z eliksirem, który chłopak wypił z wdzięcznością. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak kiepsko.

\- Może powinniśmy odłożyć tę rozmowę na inną okazję – odezwał się Severus.

Harry otworzył oczy, które nieświadomie zamknął i zaprzeczył gwałtownie:

\- Nie ma mowy. Jeśli już jesteście pewni swojej decyzji, to wizja tylko czeka, żeby mi to pokazać. Choć chyba tylko cudem znów nie straciłem przytomności. No chyba, że wolicie mi nic nie mówić i poczekać aż i tak sam się dowiem.

Draco zażartował:

\- Potter, robienie ci niespodzianek musi być cholernie trudne.

Harry nie był jednak w nastroju, by docenić dowcip.

\- Niekoniecznie. Ponieważ ostatnio śnię w zasadzie tylko o was, to o ile nie planujecie dla mnie przyjęcia niespodzianki, to nie musicie się martwić – stwierdził kwaśno.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją Severus.

\- Rozważyliśmy kilka kwestii i myślę, że nasza ostateczna decyzja zależy od paru twoich odpowiedzi.

To go zaskoczyło.

\- Moich odpowiedzi? A co tu zostało do dodania z mojej strony?

Tym razem odpowiedział mu Draco:

\- Sytuacja wygląda tak, że nie czuję się komfortowo w wykorzystywaniu cię w taki sposób.

Harry potrząsnął głową zniecierpliwiony:

\- Dobrze wiem na co się zgodziłem. Pomogę ci zajść w ciążę, a potem nie będę się wtrącał w życie dziecka. Tyle.

\- I właśnie tego chcesz? Nie wiem, czy to dostrzegasz, ale mógłbyś nam podyktować pewne warunki. Masz nad nami sporą władzę, a w ogóle z tego nie skorzystałeś. Nie rozumiem cię Potter.

Ta rozmowa zupełnie nie zmierzała w kierunku, który Harry przewidział. Tak bardzo zbiło go to pantykału, że kompletnie się pogubił.

\- Umm – mruknął. - Słuchajcie, naprawdę nie chcę tworzyć dodatkowych problemów. Raczej sądziłem, że to ja będę musiał was przekonywać.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął.

\- Wygrałeś Severusie. To kompletny idiota.

Severus uśmiechnął się lekko, kącikiem ust, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry był zupełnie zdezorientowany i patrzył na nich nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

\- Draco zdążył już zwątpić w prawdziwość tego, co nam pokazałeś i sądził, że to niemożliwe, żebyś nie miał żadnego ukrytego zysku w pomocy nam – wytłumaczył mu Severus. - A teraz do rzeczy: Harry, czy chciałbyś brać udział w wychowywaniu dziecka?

Harry spuścił głowę, gdy chwyciły go za serce emocje tak silne, że nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić. Gardło ścisnęło się, a on pozostał świadomy tego, jak bardzo pragnie, by ten chłopiec był też jego, choćby w niewielkiej części. Jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus przecież na pewno nie miał na myśli tego, że wszyscy byliby rodziną. Zapewne chodziło tylko o to, by czasami zajął się małym. Może chcieli zrobić z niego ojca chrzestnego? Posmutniał.

\- Och, tak, jasne. Mogę być jego wujkiem i od czasu do czasu się nim zaopiekować.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

\- Niezupełnie to mieliśmy na myśli. Chcielibyśmy, żeby dziecko wiedziało, że wszyscy troje jesteśmy jego rodzicami.

Harry poderwał głowę w szoku. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego mieliby się zdecydować na coś takiego.

\- Naprawdę? Ale dlaczego?

Severus odezwał się łagodnie:

\- Bo to byłby też twój syn. Nie do końca jeszcze wiemy, jak miałoby to co prawda funkcjonować, bo nie mieszkamy nawet w tym samym kraju, ale sądzę, że nie byłoby ci tak trudno zrezygnować z mieszkania w Anglii i przenieść się tutaj. A nawet jeśli finalnie nie chciałbyś się przeprowadzać, to stać nas na częste podróże fiuu.

W Harry’m znów urosła nadzieja, tylko po to, by po chwili zniknąć, przygnieciona rzeczywistością. Odezwał się szorstko:

\- Zapominasz o jednej błahej kwestii. Wciąż jestem w tobie zakochany. Czy twojemu mężowi nie przeszkadzałoby, że tak często tu przebywam i jestem ojcem waszego dziecka?

Draco i Severus spojrzeli na siebie, a potem Draco odpowiedział powoli, z wahaniem:

\- To ta druga kwestia. Co byś powiedział na to, żeby zanim jeszcze zrobimy sobie razem dziecko, spróbować stworzyć pomiędzy nami związek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnej części zobaczymy pewne wydarzenia z perspektywy Severusa i Draco :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak Draco i Severus podjęli decyzję o możliwym trójkącie ;)

Gdy Harry wyszedł i zostawił ich samych po obejrzeniu jego wizji i ich zmieniającej życie rozmowie, postanowili że wstrzymają się parę dni z dyskusją, by móc wszystko rozważyć na spokojnie. Draco pocałował męża niemal desperacko. Musiał czuć zazdrość, bo wcześniej nie miał pojęcia jak poważny był związek pomiędzy Severusem, a Potterem. 

\- Jesteś mój – wyszeptał Draco zaborczo.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem twój – odpowiedział mu Severus cicho.

Widział jednak, że jego słowa nie uspokoiły Draco. Nie powinien się temu chyba dziwić, skoro sam zaczynał mieć pewne wątpliwości.

* * * 

Relacja z Potterem była bardzo prosta. Harry nagle, pewnego dnia, po prostu zaczął się u niego pojawiać. Na początku usiłował wciągać go w rozmowę, nie dawał się wypraszać z jego domu ani prośbą ani groźbą, co niezmiernie irytowało Severusa, bo cały czas był zajęty. Chłopak szybko zrozumiał w jaki sposób powinien się do niego zbliżyć. Wiedział, że Severus niechętnie opuszczał dom z powodu pogardliwych spojrzeń i ataków, które czekały na niego na ulicy. Harry zaproponował więc, że chętnie pomoże mu w zakupach składników potrzebnych do eliksirów.

Później, zauważając bałagan dookoła, zaczął po prostu sprzątać, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie. Nie zbliżał się jednak do laboratorium, które było jedynym miejscem w domu, w którym panował idealny porządek. Severus nie miał nic przeciwko zapędom Pottera. Lubił czystość, ale szkoda mu było marnować na to własną energię. 

Nie narzekał też na jedzenie, które przynosił mu chłopak. Jak na takie beztalencie w kwestii eliksirów, Harry był doskonałym kucharzem. Jego potrawy były dość proste, ale zawsze bardzo smaczne. Severus wreszcie przytył kilka kilogramów dzięki temu, że zaczął jadać regularnie i przestał wyglądać jak szkielet obleczony skórą.

Poza tym nie mógł nie być wdzięczny Potter’owi. Gdyby nie on, to Severus z całą pewnością wylądowałby w Azkabanie do końca swoich dni. Nikt inny nie znał prawdy i nie mógł go bronić, więc nie żywił żadnej nadziei i poddał się nieuchronnemu przeznaczeniu. Jednak Harry oczyścił go z zarzutów, przedstawił jako bohatera, bez którego pomocy nie wygrałby wojny. Choć czarodziejski świat wciąż w to nie wierzył, to przynajmniej Severus nie musiał dogorywać w więzieniu i żył normalnie. 

A potem Harry tak naturalnie wpasował się w jego codzienny porządek rzeczy, że mężczyzna niemal go nie zauważał, a mimo to, Potter w jakiś sposób stał się niezbędny. 

Gdy do ich relacji dodatkowo doszedł seks okazało się, że w tym też Potter był niczego sobie. 

Severus nie czuł się winny, że zdradza Draco, w końcu nie miał w stosunku do niego żadnych zobowiązań. Nie kochał Pottera, ale miło było mieć kogoś do towarzystwa, a ku jego zaskoczeniu, towarzystwo Harry’ego już go nie irytowało. Wręcz przeciwnie, wieczory przy kominku z herbatą na stoliku i książką w dłoni, gdy obok siedział Potter, stały się niespodziewanie jednym z najprzyjemniejszych momentów. Często rozmawiali wtedy o tym jak minął im dzień. Severus nienawidził takich błahych tematów, a jednak, o dziwo, nie miał nic przeciwko opowiadaniu o swoich najnowszych pomysłach czy odkryciach, jeśli słuchał go Harry. Chłopak potrafił być zdumiewająco inteligentny i jego sugestie często miały sens. Czasem rozmawiali też o wojnie, Harry był jedyną osobą, która rozumiała, co Severus przeszedł.

Tę rutynę przerwało wyznanie, że Harry wie, co Severus czuje do Draco. Severus nie miał pojęcia, że Potter jest jasnowidzem, ale tę informację przebiła wiadomość, że młody Malfoy wciąż go kocha i wciąż na niego czeka. Sądził, że ta szansa już dawno minęła. Pochłonęło go uczucie do Draco i nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad motywami Harry’ego. Pamiętał tylko, że zaskoczył go fakt, że Potter tak łatwo go porzuca, jednak uspokoiły go słowa o przyjaźni, którą wciąż mogli zachować.

Dopiero po paru miesiącach od tamtej rozmowy uświadomił sobie, że żaden przyjaciel, choćby nie wiadomo jak bliski by nie był, nie zachowywałby się tak, jak Potter przez te kilka miesięcy, gdy byli razem. Używając myślodsiewni obejrzał kilka wspomnień, a efekt tych dociekań zaparł mu dech w piersiach. 

Severus nie musiał słyszeć słów „kocham cię”, by móc to uczucie bez problemu zobaczyć na twarzy Harry’ego, w jego wzroku, gestach, w tym wszystkim, co dla niego robił. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wielkim był głupcem. Jak mógł nie dostrzec przywiązania chłopaka? 

Bolało, gdy zrozumiał, że teraz już niczego nie może zmienić. Był z Draco. Zresztą, nawet gdyby wiedział wcześniej, nie mógłby nie wybrać Draco. Kochał go dłużej.

Ostatnia myśl go zmroziła. 

„Kochał Draco dłużej?”

Przez ostatnie miesiące był szczęśliwy, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Jednak często łapał się na tym, że brakuje mu czegoś, czego sam nie potrafił nazwać. 

Teraz już wiedział czego nieświadomie cały czas szukał. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę zastanowił się, co by było gdyby Harry nie powiedział mu prawdy. Gdyby pozwolił mu zapomnieć o Draco i zdać sobie sprawę, że to nie jest jego jedyna szansa na miłość.

A potem zebrał te wspomnienia i myśli razem i ukrył je głęboko za ścianą we własnej podświadomości. Nie wolno mu było wracać do tego nigdy więcej. 

Miesiąc później poprosił Draco o rękę. 

* * *

Draco nie był ślepy. Widział, że po ich rozmowie z Potter’em, Severus nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, był cały czas zirytowany i łatwo puszczały mu nerwy. 

Początkowo myślał, że to wina zazdrości i że jego mąż nie potrafił poradzić sobie z myślą o dzieleniu się nim z innym mężczyzną, na dodatek byłym kochankiem. Oczywiście w cały ten problem wchodziło też potencjalne dziecko, które biologicznie nie byłoby Severusa. On sam zdecydował się przyjąć propozycję Pottera, musieli więc wreszcie o tym porozmawiać, bo nie było sensu odkładać tego dłużej. 

\- Kochanie, nie musisz się martwić. Z Potter’em to byłby tylko jeden raz, który nic by nie znaczył. A eliksiry zapewnią nam 100% pewności zajścia w ciążę.

Severus patrzył na niego, jakby nie rozumiał, do czego Draco zmierza. 

\- Wiem, jestem przecież mistrzem eliksirów. I jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby Potter szaleńczo pragnął wykorzystać tę okazję do przespania się z tobą, bo tak bardzo cię pożąda – odpowiedział ironicznie.

Draco był zaskoczony, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Skoro nie chodziło o seks, to musiało chodzić o dziecko, prawda? Pewny, że zna przyczynę niepokoju, przytulił się do męża i powiedział łagodnie:

\- To dziecko będzie tylko nasze, niezależnie od tego, kto będzie jego ojcem.

W głowie miał przygotowaną piękną i pompatyczną przemowę o przewadze wychowania nad genami, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej. Severus odepchnął go gwałtownie, a na jego twarzy widniała wściekłość. Wysyczał:

\- I ty uważasz, że to w porządku? Harry jest sierotą wychowanym przez niekochającą go rodzinę. Sądzisz, że to dziecko nic dla niego nie znaczy? Robi to tylko dla mnie, chociaż w ogóle nie powinien się nawet zastanawiać nad czymś takim!

Po tych słowach Severus odwrócił się i wyszedł. 

Draco pojął wtedy, że zupełnie nie zrozumiał źródła problemów Severusa, a strach ścisnął mu gardło. 

Jego mąż nigdy wcześniej nie użył przy nim imienia Pottera. 

Nie kierowała nim zazdrość o Draco ani lęk przed wychowywaniem cudzego dziecka. Martwił się Potterem. 

Draco po raz pierwszy zwątpił w uczucia Severusa. Nawet w okresie, gdy nie byli razem, był ich pewien, wiedział że to honor mężczyzny nie pozwala im na związek.

Gdy Severus wyjawił mu, że sypiał przez jakiś czas z Potter’em, Draco czuł tylko lekką zazdrość i złość, bo jakie to mogło mieć znaczenie, skoro to jego kochał i wybrał mistrz eliksirów?

Ale parę dni temu widział ich razem. Miłości i oddania w wyrazie twarzy Pottera nie mógł pomylić z niczym innym. Teraz, gdy zastanowił się nad reakcją Severusa pojął, że była ona niespodziewanie czuła i delikatna, a w ten sposób zachowywał się zawsze tylko w stosunku do własnego męża. 

Czy to możliwe, że Severus czuł coś do innego mężczyzny?

Panika owładnęła nim, gdy pobiegł za mężem. Szarpnął jego ramię, odwracając Severusa przodem do siebie. 

\- A ja? Od kiedy Potter tyle dla ciebie znaczy?! Daje nam szansę na spełnienie pragnienia, które mieliśmy od dawna! Dlaczego tak bardzo się nim przejmujesz? To on, z własnej woli nam to zaproponował i nikt go nie zmuszał!

\- Przejmuję się nim, bo jest moim... przyjacielem i kimś, kto chce nam wyświadczyć ogromną przysługę. Nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie, nie przeszkadza ci wykorzystywanie go jak jakiejś seks-zabawki albo raczej narzędzia do inseminacji?

Draco zauważył niewielkie zawahanie i pauzę przed słowem przyjaciel. I zrozumiał, że w swoich najgorszych, ledwo kiełkujących obawach miał rację. Patrzył na męża w szoku, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. 

\- Ty go kochasz – wyszeptał oszołomiony.

Severus wyglądał jakby natychmiast chciał zaprzeczyć, ale nagle zaniemówił, odwrócił wzrok i nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie chciał kłamać.

Draco cofnął się o jeden krok, potem kolejny. W głowie myśli wirowały mu zupełnie bezładnie. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Bez większego zastanowienia, aportował się.

* * *  
Draco nie rozszczepił się chyba tylko cudem. Wylądował w pobliskim parku. Całe szczęście, że nie trafił na żadnych mugoli. 

Był zbyt roztrzęsiony, zbyt załamany, by móc myśleć trzeźwo. Uspokajał się powoli, oddychając głęboko. Draco był inteligentny i teraz, gdy nie rządziła nim już dłużej panika, zaczął na spokojnie rozważać obecną sytuację, a raczej bałagan, w którym się znaleźli. 

Parę dni temu nawet przez myśl nie przeszłoby mu kwestionowanie uczuć męża do niego. Severus nie zachowywał się w tak otwarty sposób w stosunku do nikogo innego. Ufał mu, a u mężczyzny z taką przeszłością, nie było wątpliwości, o czym to świadczy. Opowiedział mu swoje największe tajemnice i koszmary, płakał przy nim mówiąc o Voldemorcie i tym, co musiał dla niego robić. 

Draco nie zauważył, żeby coś się zmieniło w ostatnim czasie. Wciąż byli ze sobą równie blisko. Odpowiedź była więc prosta. Skoro nie była to zmiana, która dokonała się w ciągu kilku miesięcy, oznaczało to, że Severus od początku czuł w ten sposób, choć być może sobie tego nie uświadamiał, dopóki Potter nie przyszedł do nich niszczyć sobie życie. 

Severus wciąż musiał kochać swojego męża, ale nie znaczyło to najwyraźniej, że nie kocha Pottera. Draco uśmiechnął się gorzko. Wszyscy w ich związku się poświęcali. 

Potter poświęcił swoją przyszłość w imię jednostronnej miłości, by ten, którego kochał mógł spełnić własne pragnienia. A gdy okazało się, że to nie wystarczy, postanowił że da z siebie jeszcze więcej. 

Z kolei Severus nie chciał być z Draco, żeby go nie narażać i nie niszczyć jego szans na udane życie. Chronił go przed odrzuceniem przez społeczeństwo, przed wyjazdem z kraju rodzinnego, przed samym sobą. Choć, gdy wreszcie uległ i postanowił z nim być, to wciąż poszedł na kompromis porzucając Harry’ego, bo nie sądził, że może mieć wszystko. 

Tylko on z ich trójki płynął z prądem, poddawał się, nie walczył o nic i przyjmował wszystko za pewnik. I nagle poczuł wstyd. Wstydził się za siebie. Bezinteresowność Pottera i wyrzeczenia Severusa – czuł jakby otworzyły mu się oczy. Nie sądził, by był w stanie udawać, że jest tak jak dawniej. Przyszła kolej, by to on wreszcie coś poświęcił i dał z siebie. 

* * *

Gdy wrócił do domu zastał Severusa siedzącego przy kominku. Zapomniana książka leżała obok na kanapie. 

Jego mąż wyglądał na zmęczonego i przygnębionego, gdy się odezwał:

\- Draco, wybacz mi proszę. Odetniemy się od niego i nigdy więcej nie musimy go widzieć. Poszukamy innej opcji zostania rodzicami. Możemy komuś zapłacić za pomoc nam i… - Severus urwał, bo Draco klęknął przed nim i położył mu palec na ustach.

Draco widział, że Severus był zdesperowany i robił wszystko, byle tylko nie stracić męża.

\- Myślę, że Potter wciąż może być tym, który da nam dziecko. Choć to zależy w dużej mierze od niego.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o czym Draco mówi. 

A Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

\- Jeśli Potter zechce zostać trzecim rodzicem naszego przyszłego syna, to ja nie mam nic przeciw.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł – Severus skrzywił się. - Nie mogę widywać go za często, a w takiej sytuacji to byłoby nieuniknione. Będzie lepiej dla wszystkich, jeśli zupełnie się od niego odsuniemy.

Draco dostrzegał teraz, ile te słowa kosztują jego męża i rozumiał jego tęsknotę. Severus wybrał jego. To sprawiło, że Draco upewnił się, że podjął dobrą decyzję i powiedział:

\- Chcę żeby Potter… Harry – poprawił się, - został nie tylko rodzicem. Jeśli się zgodzi, to zostanie też naszym kochankiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry zupełnie zaniemówił. Czy on naprawdę usłyszał to, co mu się zdawało, że usłyszał? Czy Draco Malfoy naprawdę właśnie zaproponował, by stworzyli związek? 

\- Jakiego typu związek masz na myśli? – wykrztusił po dłuższej chwili, wciąż niedowierzając.

Draco nie wyglądał na wyprowadzonego z równowagi i jego spokój jeszcze bardziej denerwował Harry’ego. 

\- To chyba jasne. Bylibyśmy kochankami, wszyscy troje. W tych okolicznościach problem wychowania dziecka znika, bo skoro i tak bylibyśmy razem, to oczywiste, że każdy z nas byłby jego rodzicem.

Harry nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem spojrzał na Severusa, który również wyglądał na opanowanego. Nagle nabrał ochoty, by zacząć histerycznie się śmiać, bo tego nie przewidziała żadna z jego wizji. Chyba jednak powinien był więcej sypiać, byłby na to lepiej przygotowany. Choć nawet gdyby zobaczył taką możliwą wersję zdarzeń, za nic by w nią nie uwierzył. Przecież to był absurd. Kompletny, niewyobrażalny absurd. On i Malfoy mieliby się dzielić Severusem? Nie, zaraz, to brzmiało bardziej jakby on i Malfoy też mieliby być razem. Spytał więc:

\- I nie masz nic przeciwko dzieleniu się mężem? A tym bardziej sypianiu ze mną? - Harry wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jak nieoczekiwanie rozwinęła się ta sytuacja.

Draco odpowiedział cierpliwie:

\- Przez ostatnie dni wiele się działo i nie sądź, że nie przemyślałem tego dobrze, czy że jest to spontaniczna decyzja. Gdyby nasze położenie było inne, pewnie nigdy bym się nad tym nie zastanawiał – mężczyzna skrzywił się. - Jednak przy obecnych warunkach to rozwiązanie jest najkorzystniejsze dla nas wszystkich.

Dla Harry’ego brzmiało to tak, jakby dyskutowali o jakiejś prawnie wiążącej umowie, a nie o możliwości bycia razem. Stwierdził więc z dozą ironii:

\- Nie brzmisz, jakbyś był zainteresowany mną seksualnie. Ani tym bardziej romantycznie.

\- Sądzę, że to kwestia czasu. Zarówno dla mnie jak i dla ciebie. Choć nawet jeśli nie, to jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Draco nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko wstał i podszedł do Harry’ego. Usiadł obok tak, że ich kolana stykały się, a Harry natychmiast poczuł lekki dyskomfort.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spytał:

\- Strach cię obleciał Potter?

Harry odpowiedział automatycznie:

\- Chciałbyś Malfoy.

I wtedy mężczyzna pochylił się i go pocałował. Jego wargi były gorące i suche, a Harry poczuł wstrząsający nim dreszcz i w jednej chwili zapomniał, gdzie się znajduje i z kim jest. Wyciągnął ręce i zanurzył je w miękkich włosach Malfoy’a. Ich pocałunek robił się coraz bardziej namiętny, dopóki Harry nie uświadomił sobie, co dokładnie robi. Odsunął się gwałtownie, a w głowie mu szumiało, co zrzucił na brak snu w ostatnich dniach. Spojrzał najpierw na Malfoy’a, który dyszał lekko i patrzył na niego w sposób, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. Było w jego oczach nowo powstałe zainteresowanie i pożądanie. 

A potem Harry przypomniał sobie o Severusie i odwrócił głowę. Wzrok mężczyzny zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Było w nim ogromne pragnienie.

Harry zerwał się z kanapy i wycofał o kilka kroków, zwiększając dzielący ich dystans. Nie mógł się skupić i nic nie rozumiał z tego, co się właściwie dzieje. 

Draco powiedział łagodnie:

\- Potter, nie robimy sobie z ciebie żartów. Jak mówiłem, pewnie nigdy bym się nie zastanawiał nad takim rozwiązaniem, ale ze względu na Severusa, chciałbym chociaż spróbować. Zasłużył sobie na tę szansę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spytał:

\- Dlaczego robisz to ze względu na niego?

Poczuł ramiona obejmujące go w pasie i pierś, która oparła się o jego plecy. Zadrżał lekko, gdy jego kark i ucho owiał gorący oddech, a głęboki głos powiedział cicho:

\- Draco ma na myśli moje uczucia do ciebie.

Świat zamarł. Harry bał się oddychać, bał się, że to tylko kolejna wizja jakiejś niemożliwej do spełnienia przyszłości. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Mężczyzna kontynuował:

\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, że cię kocham, gdy już byłem z Draco. Ale jego też kochałem i nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, że miałbym go zostawić. Nie, wiem, że nie mógłbym go zostawić. Ukrywałem to sam przed sobą, ale kiedy ostatnio do nas przyszedłeś i zaproponowałeś, że dasz nam dziecko… nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić, z tym że tak bardzo cierpisz przez cały czas. Że zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko.

Harry wciąż ani drgnął i stał sztywno w objęciach Severusa. Draco podszedł do niego i patrząc mu w oczy powiedział:

\- Na początku byłem wściekły, ale potem zrozumiałem, że nie ma powodu, by którykolwiek z was musiał się tak męczyć. Kocham go i chcę mu dać to, czego pragnie. A skoro to ciebie pragnie, to mu ciebie podaruję w prezencie – uśmiechnął się z widoczną pewnością siebie. - Sądząc po tym pocałunku, jest szansa, że przynajmniej w łóżku będzie nam ze sobą dobrze, nawet jeśli uczucia pomiędzy tobą, a mną nigdy się nie pojawią. Więc co ty na to, Potter?

Harry poczuł jak coś głęboko w nim pęka. Odwrócił się i pocałował Severusa. W głowie mu wirowało. Chciał zatracić się w tych uczuciach. 

* * *

Nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe. Severus poruszał się w nim gwałtownie i mocno, dokładnie tak, jak Harry teraz tego potrzebował. Mężczyzna lizał, ssał i podgryzał jego uszy i kark. Harry tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Z kolei od przodu przesuwały się po nim, pieściły go także obce ręce, a ich dotyk podniecał go jeszcze bardziej. Otworzył oczy akurat w momencie, gdy Draco pochylał się, by go pocałować. Jego dłoń przesuwała się po ich ściśniętych razem członkach. Harry miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, jeśli zaraz nie dojdzie. Oddech Malfoy’a na jego policzku, jego intensywny wzrok wbity w niego…

Severus jęknął, ugryzł go w szyję i doszedł.

Harry poczuł jeszcze, że Draco przyspiesza ruch dłoni, zanim świat eksplodował, a wykończony Harry stracił przytomność.

* * *

Harry zbudził się. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na ramię, które na nim leżało. Severus. Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i ujrzał Draco śpiącego z drugiej strony mężczyzny. Harry delikatnie podniósł rękę kochanka i cicho wstał, przechodząc do salonu. Otworzył okno i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, słuchając kojących odgłosów morza. 

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Uprawiał seks… z nimi i było mu fantastycznie. Severus go kochał. Jednak jego umysł zaprzątała jeszcze inna kwestia. Gdy spał, nawiedziły go wizje. 

Czy od samego początku ta chwila istotnie tak wyglądała? Nie oglądał jej nigdy więcej, poza tym jednym jedynym razem, kiedy objawiła mu się we śnie. Ta sama sypialnia, to samo łóżko. Draco i Severus, śpiący, rozluźnieni i leżący pomiędzy nimi chłopczyk. Wtedy ten obraz wywołał w nim rozpacz, spowodował, że cała jego nadzieja na przyszłość z Severusem umarła. 

Ale w tej wizji Harry był z nimi, stał w drzwiach. Nie czuł już smutku patrząc na nich. Uśmiechał się czule, bo przyglądał się swojej rodzinie.

Czy to on zmienił ich wspólną przyszłość, czy może od samego początku wyglądała w ten właśnie sposób? Nie miał pojęcia.

Poczuł ramiona oplatające go w pasie. 

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. Długo nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, nie wiedziałem, jak drogi mi się stałeś. Poza tym Draco zaskoczył mnie swoim altruizmem, nigdy bym go o to nie podejrzewał, choć znamy się już tyle czasu. 

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Zawsze uważałem go za zapatrzonego w siebie i samolubnego.

Severus uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział:

\- Bo taki właśnie jest. Mój mąż zawsze stawia siebie i własne dobro nad innymi. Jednak najwyraźniej jest kilka osób, dla których jest w stanie się poświęcić. Ma też swoje dobre cechy.

\- Draco bardzo cię kocha – odparł Harry miękko. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę taką jego stronę. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest zdolny do takich wyrzeczeń.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem w stanie się poświęcić Potter, ale nie dla byle kogo. Poza tym, po tym jak się kochaliśmy, co okazało się być satysfakcjonującym doświadczeniem, to moje poświęcenie zdecydowanie nie wydaje mi się już aż tak okropne.

Harry zarumienił się i odwrócił w objęciach Severusa, by spojrzeć na Malfoy’a. Wyglądał pięknie w świetle księżyca, blady, nagi i z potarganymi włosami. Podszedł do nich i pocałował męża, który z chęcią mu się poddał. Ten widok nie sprawił, że Harry poczuł się zazdrosny, raczej chciał do nich dołączyć. 

Draco odsunął się i uśmiechnął drapieżnie, biorąc Harry’ego za rękę. 

\- Może jednak wrócimy do sypialni? Zaczyna mi być zimno i bardzo chętnie podgrzałbym atmosferę.

Harry nie mógł doczekać się, co przyniesie im przyszłość.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeszcze nie koniec! Będzie 3 część serii :)


End file.
